1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing machine pressure foot devices and, more particularly, to a pressure foot adapted to be attached to a conventional sewing machine or a bias binder sewing aid, the pressure foot being constructed to minimize, if not eliminate, puckering or bunching of fabric during sewing.
2. General Background
A conventional pressure foot includes a base mountable to a conventional sewing machine, a pair of spaced-apart parallel xe2x80x9cskisxe2x80x9d to keep constant downward pressure on the cloth item from above so that the cloth item can be pulled evenly through the skis by two motorized feed teeth or feed wheels (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cfeed dogsxe2x80x9d).
In operation, the needle moves up and down between the skis and the feed dogs. However, in sewing quilt designs or when finishing with biasing fabric, the sewn item is often bulky and does not move evenly causing puckering and bunching thereof. The puckering and bunching is most problematic when sewing corners and curved lines such as, without limitation around corners.
Several devices have been patented which attempt to aid in the sewing of contoured lines or eliminate puckering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,306, entitled xe2x80x9cFEED CONTROL,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,832, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF CONTOUR SEWINGxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,825, entitled xe2x80x9cSEWING MACHINE WORK SUPPORT AND FEED CONTROL,xe2x80x9d all related and issued to Wolverine World Wide, Inc., of Rockford, Michigan, on the applications of R. B. Egtvedt, et al., disclose, an apparatus for use on a conventional sewing machine that employs a walking pressure foot and non-walking pressure foot that allow contour sewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,612 issued to Pathold Investments Company Limited, on the application of J. Cizek, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cANTI-PUCKER PRESSURE FOOT,xe2x80x9d discloses, an anti-pucker pressure foot for a sewing machine comprising: a reciprocating lower feed-dog which engages the lower layer of the material and a first upper pressure foot which overlies the feed-dog and urges the upper layer and lower layer of material towards the feed-dog. A retarding surface upon which the lower layer is urged by a second pressure foot to equalize tension upstream between layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,072 issued to Union Special Corporation, of Huntley, Illinois, on the application of M. Adamski, Jr., entitled xe2x80x9cAUTOMATIC ALIGNMENT OF MATERIAL AND POSITIONING AT THE STITCH FORMING LOCATION,xe2x80x9d discloses a dual-wheel alignment device for a sewing machine that positions the material at the stitch forming location.
Other patents related to pressure foots include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,955, entitled xe2x80x9cDETACHABLE PRESSURE FOOTxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,780, entitled xe2x80x9cSEWING MACHINE WITH MEANS FOR STITCHING SLIDE FASTENER STRINGERS ONTO A RELATIVELY THICK ARTICLExe2x80x9d; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,414, entitled xe2x80x9cSEWING MACHINE ACCESSORY,xe2x80x9d all of which disclose various pressure foot designs.
As can be readily seen, there is a continuing need for a pressure foot design for use in sewing biasing fabric to garments or quilts that minimizes puckering or bunching.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior pressure foot devices and bias binder sewing kits.
The preferred embodiment of the pressure foot and bias binder sewing aid kit of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a pressure foot for use with a conventional sewing machine comprising: a base adapted to be mounted to a mount of the sewing machine; parallel inner and outer feet, the outer foot being substantially aligned with an outer feed dog of the machine and an inner foot laterally displaced from the outer foot and the inner feed dog of said machine; and, a bias guide formed between the inner and outer feet having a channel formed between interior walls of the outer foot and the inner foot and a joining top surface joining the inner and outer feet for feeding biasing fabric therethrough during sewing.
The present invention further contemplates a kit that includes a pressure foot with a bias guide and a bias binder sewing aid which folds the biasing fabric into quarters and feeds the folded biasing fabric into the bias guide of the pressure foot.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a pressure foot that minimized, if not eliminates, puckering or bunching when sewing biasing fabric to quilts, garments or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure foot that includes a bias guide that laterally limits the movement of the biasing fabric in the direction of the inner foot.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pressure foot that includes a bias guide that serves as a seam width measuring tool.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a pressure foot and/or kit that is simple to use.